Metal Waltz - The Unsung Heroes
by Drakou
Summary: "We are fighting against the Beasts. But we didn't even know that we're also the Beasts of our own!"


**A PRODUCTION OF HAPPY UNIVERSE AND WHAT'S UP LABS**

 **BEING WRITTEN BY DRAKOU A.K.A KYPORAHE**

 **METAL WALTZ - THE UNSUNG HEROES**

"Did you know, there was a war which had shaken the world to her core?

*The treads of Panzer IIIs' were crawling on the fields*

The war which had shattered generations, cut short many lives. Rich or poor, young or old, men or women, all fall to the hands of the death...

*The sirens of Stukas were roaring as they're diving down, dropping bombs on targets*

Caused by greed, selfishness and vile ambitions. Humanity had dug its' own grave.

*The artillery was roaring out loud, sending houses, apartments, factories into rubbles or blazing torches*

But then, we stood together!

*URA! As the commissar shouted, he led his comrades and himself towards the MGs kept firing on them. From all over the world, Allies and Soviet, finally stood together, paying their highest prices of blood to put an end on this misery*

And...we did it! That day, I'd never thought Mother Russia could have surpassed that overwhelming struggle, for that day, we'd finally ended what the war began for.

*The Fall of Berlin, where the Soviet soldiers fly the flags on Reichstag. Meanwhile, US and UK soldiers came later, cheering for the final victory; 3 months later, 2 nukes dropped, putting the war into a total conclusion*

But...we didn't know one thing! One thing that has brought us into war again!

That thing, we should have dealt with it long before..."

...

Berlin. May, 9th, 1945

The war was over. After the formal declaration for surrender came into effects, Nazi soldiers came out from their hiding with hands up, while the victors: Soviet, along with US and British soldiers were celebrating for their final victory. Peace, at long last, has finally returned to Europe from now on. But, there was still resistance scattering all over the city, refusing to give up their arms and hoping to linger the war as longer as they could. For not giving them any chances to cause mischief, death squads, as other soldiers were always joked for, were on the mission to scout and persuade those roughnecks, even death was also one mean of persuasion really called if they refused to talk.

One death squad, being led by a young commissar, was also on the job recently. Grizzled brown hair, red-toned blue eyes but having a scar crossing his left eyelids. The commissar, was not being 30, even the outsiders might have mistaken he was just another ordinary soldier by wearing the old uniforms, winter trench coat and hat. Leading his squad through the remains of Berlin, bricks and pebbles scattering all over the place, he cautiously watched any spots which the remnants could dig in for an ambush.

"Comrade commissar, look!"

One in the team shouted as he'd seen something. As the squad was coming to, that guy saw a secret entrance, half-buried under the bricks of Berlin, a steel door which was sealing shut though heavily damaged. That material was not for civilian bomb shelters, the commissar ordered.

"Help me open it."

Then, with two another soldiers stepped in to help their superior, the muscles has cleared a way for the squad. There was a path behind that door, pitch-black when stepping in. A perfect place to prepare an ambush, the commissar commanded.

"Lights on. Anton and Viktor, get in first. The rest of you, on me, watch our 6. If there's someone doing stupid against us, gun him down."

"Aye, sir!"

Two soldiers who being ordered to be the first line, strapped their flashlights under the barrels of PPsH-41 while the others turned on their belt counterparts for vision support. Walking down the metal stairs, the soldiers heard water dripping from the pipes, squeaking rats and ghostly echoes came from nowhere. Having seen a door at the side of the hallway, bearing the sign "Top Secret" in German, the commissar called for help to open it. Again by muscles, the door opened, leading the squad into a new way deep into this underground place. Waving their lights for while Viktor and Anton suddenly gasped.

"My God...!?"

Even the young commissar and the others were shocked by what were now before their eyes. A gorilla...no, a line of gorillas, all in rows and columns of tubes, both cracked or still intact, just as the same to some other primate species and animals. But most of them were nothing than skeletal remains, drying outside as their containers got broken, or being inside the liquid mixed by their rotten flesh, or furthermore grotesque, the decomposing corpses which not yet turned into skeletons like many others, causing an extremely unpleasant smell to the soldier's noses. Even further, when crossing those to get deeper inside, some had just asked if they could bust their brains rather than seeing such a horrid like this. Viktor nearly had barfed when looking closely to one rotting mandrill, showing its' half-skin, half-flesh inside the filled tube before him.

But, no sign of SS remnants here; everything here was just, a bunch of dead animal corpses. Looking to the desk at the end corner of this room, the commissar started searching for anything related to these monstrosities around him.

"Projekt Zirkus...?!"

He found something, a dusty document which still remained inside the desk drawer, named as what he uttered before. Having read briefly, the commissar put that into his pouch, tightly sealed it, that was enough to tell STAVKA. He said.

"Let's go."

But suddenly,

*BANG!*

"THE SS!"

One bullet nearly had hit him and his comrades. The shouting began and gunfire came up next as the SS remnants appeared from their hiding. Stayed close to the line, the commissar used his PPsH-41 and carefully tapped, gunning down some hostiles in a blink of an eye. Hiding behind a tube which being pierced by Kar98's bullets and water dripping out, he gave a quick glance to his comrades, while cooking himself his grenade. As the MG42 mercilessly revving on the hiding Soviets, he cried.

"FRAG OUT!"

With the prime-cooked grenade, the commissar threw, as it bounced to the opposite metal wall and rolling down to feet of the SS soldiers. KABOOM! As the explosion went off, then it's time to strike back, with hails of lead from the Soviet SMGs, the resistance being extinguished in blood. The gunfire paused for a while, the commissar looked back to his comrades.

"Anyone hurt?"

"I'm ok, commissar!"

"I'm good!"

Having heard the chatterings of the SS remnants echoed from deeper inside of this place, there must be reinforcement. He urged.

"Quick! Get out of this place!"

No objection, his squad ran on the hallway under the chasing bullets as the reinforcement came. Some made it first to the entrance, while the commissar along with few others kept fixing the hostiles by their firepower. As the last to withdraw, the young commissar, having seen some methane pipes on the wall, shot at them, causing massive leak of methane filling the underground place. Then, he drew himself out and ordered a comrade from another squad carrying a flamethrower.

"Fascists down there. Burn them!"

That guy followed the order, right after he stepped before the underground door at a safe distance for him.

*KABOOM!*

Everyone at Berlin, from soldiers to citizens and POWs, heard there was an explosion, and a tremor right after below their feet, confusing them. Back to the young commissar's squad, he quickly dragged the soldier with flamethrower into cover before the worst happened which he surely wouldn't have survived. Smoke rose from the depth of that secret bunker, following the heat and echoes of dead humans. It's over, the entire squad sighed, the commissar checked on the document of Projekt Zirkus he scavenged earlier, which was still intact. This, along with what he and his comrades seen, must go to STAVKA.


End file.
